The Dumping Grounds Holiday
by Purple Ray305
Summary: The Dumping Ground goes to Orlando! I own nothing
1. Fighting and rewards

Mike had to reward the kids; he knew he had to. He had been given a large amount of money by the council to do so as they had had a pretty great year. Liam getting into the least amount of trouble he had ever been in; Carmen getting her highest grades ever; Lily improving greatly with Poppy and Rosie and their foster parents; Toby helping out at a comic shop; Tee helping out with a farmer; Johnny cleaning record amazingly high; Gus being even more brilliant on the piano than ever; Frank helping out at a old persons home; Sapphire having great art results; Harry helped the police by seeing to much and even Elektra had told the police about her old gang buddies. They needed an reward, something not everyone got – even in a normal home – something that would be suitable for everyone, from Harry to himself; something amazing. Then Mike got the Idea!

Tracy went to put the plate back on the side but she felt it being taken out of her hands, she looked up. There, smiling at her was Liam. "Thanks, but isn't it Tee's turn to help me do the dishes?"

"It is but she's in one of her 'Johnny makes me do everything' moods." Tracy smiled.

"Well thanks Liam… So…" Tracy grinned at him. Liam looked up from drying. "So what?"

"I hear got a pretty good grade…" Liam looked at her urgently. "SHH!"

"What Liam?" Liam looked down sheepishly, then got closer to her and whispered. "Top of my year in the Algebra part of my maths test, top of my class in maths and second in the year; Second in my class at English; third in my class in science; first I my class at P.E and second in my year at Spanish."

"Oh my god Liam that's amazing…"

"It's embarrassing!"

"Liam… They're just grades…" Tracy looked around as she was interrupted. "HA let me guess Liam failed everything but it's ' just because he's too cheeky'" Johnny smirked coming up and snatching a dish out of Liam's hands. "Johnny!" Tracy was shocked. How could Johnny be so mean? "TRAAAACYYYYY!" Gina screamed from upstairs. "I'd better go help!" Tracy said, eyeing the two carefully, she left.

After she had left, Johnny turned to Liam. "So what, did miss your target by an entire level or something?" Liam kept his back straight and replied with a cold "None of your business."

"Oh my God worse… You thicko." Johnny sniggered. Liam glared at him before 'accidentally' lifting out the bucket holding the dirty water in the sink and dumping it on Johnny's head. "I'm so sorry, Johnny!" Liam said, sarcasm oozing out like a tar. Johnny stormed out but banged into Elektra and Sapphire on the way. He smirked turned back to Liam and yelled so the whole house could hear him. "JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE GOT RUBBISH GRADES LIAM O'DONOVAN." As Johnny stormed out Liam heard laughter coming from the playroom. Elektra walked up to him. "Johnny thinks you got bad grades?" Elektra asked, stunned. Liam nodded, Elektra knew what grades he got: They announced top, second and third of year in each subject, also it got announced in class top of their class. Elektra had agreed not to tell anyone as she got First in the year in Spanish and second in Science. Her shape score was also quite high. If Elektra didn't tell on Liam, Liam wouldn't tell on Elektra. Simple.

Sapph came forward. "Why what did you get?" Liam looked up at her. "Doesn't matter." Liam was one of the few knew that if you didn't get up in Sapphire business she wouldn't get up in yours. Sapph nodded and helped Liam finish the plates.

As Liam entered he heard Johnny's voice. "Hey Liam! Remember. 1 + 1= 2!"

"And you remember 3x + 2 = B… ehave." Johnny smirked and leaned on the pool table. Liam walked up to him gently shoved him out the way so he could play pool.

"Liam! Can I talk to you a sec?" Mike called. Liam nodded and walked out. He heard Johnny say "Probably about his grades." He took a ball of Harry and chucked it behind him. Judging by Johnny's 'ow' it hit him. Perfect.

"So Liam… You've been in care all your life." Mike started. "Yes Mike… Well done."

"Have you ever been abroad Liam?" Mike said, ignoring the sarcastic comment. Liam shook his head.

"Good so this will be your first time… I mean err…" Liam sat up. "We're going abroad?" Mike sighed and said. "Look call a house meeting… I'll explain then." Liam nodded and went out.

"House meeting guys!" Liam said, when entering the playroom. Johnny sniggered. "Well done Liam, you can say 3 words!" Johnny sarcastically clapped. Liam leapt at him, catching him of guard, pushing him to the ground. Using something he learnt at Burnywood, he managed to trap Johnny underneath him but Johnny kicked his leg and managed to get on top of Liam. Liam elbowed him in the stomach and as Johnny gasped for air he flipped him on his back and trapped but he got punched in the eye. He felt it sting and got flipped on to his back. He expected another punch but received none. He felt someone grabbed his arms and pull him back. He opened his good eye… Tracy had Johnny and Mike had him.

"That's it… House meeting later guys!" Mike yelled to everyone who was watching… Which was Everyone! "Come on you two." He dragged Liam and Tracy dragged Johnny into the office and sat them down. "Now, would any of you like to tell me what was going on back there?" Mike spat angrily.

"Nope we're good!" Liam grinned cheekily but Johnny answered. "Liam flew at me and knocked me down, he started it and I was just fighting back!" Liam rolled his eyes. "Liam! That's it you are on a sanction and I'm docking you 10 pounds from your allowance!" Liam lost it.

"SURE, JUDGE WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE YOU HEAR MY SIDE OF THE STORY! But of course it's me! It's not like I matter, not like I have feelings. Yeah, lets make sure I live in a living hell." Liam stormed out, making sure he broke everything and made the loudest noise ever. He faintly heard Mike calling his name… He slammed his bedroom door shut. Pushing his bed in front of the door.

"Liam." He had heard Mike, Gina and Tracy voice outside his door but he didn't come out. It had been an hour since he had barricaded himself in his bedroom. He had refused to listen to anyone. But there was the unmistakable voice of Johnny Taylor. The reason he was in here. "What do you want?" Liam snarled.

"I… Just came to say sorry, Liam… It was wrong and I told Mike what really happened… How I was mean and teased you… Liam… You should have said something… I mean you got good grades?"

Johnny couldn't think of what else to say. He had never seen Liam like this before. "Liam… I'm really sorry mate… Liam?" Liam didn't answer. "Liam!" Johnny said louder, knocking on the door. No answer. "Liam!" Johnny yelled. He tried to open the door… Surprisingly it worked. Liam wasn't there. "LIAM!"

"Dude, get out of my room!" Johnny turned around; there was Liam, eating a chocolate bar. Johnny looked at his shoes. "Sorry… For everything…" Liam nodded and patted Johnny shoulder. "Did you climb out the window?" Johnny asked as they left.

"Of course!"

Mike bumped into them on their way downstairs. "Are you guys friends now?" They nodded. "Good, your punishment Liam is a sanction… Same as Johnny, ok? Can I see you in the office, Liam?" Liam rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Liam… I am really sorry, I automatically judged what happened on Johnny said. It was wrong I am very, truly sorry." Liam rolled his eyes. "It's just your record…" That's when everything came clear. "Oh so you never believing me, it's all because I kept getting into fights with Edward Finnigan?" Liam yelled.

"But Liam you always did start the fights and…"

"No I didn't. Plus I was 8 or 9 and it was Burnywood! That boy was 15, vicious and cruel… Everyone was scared of him so they stood up for. I haven't started a fight for nothing… ever and I've never started a fight since then till I hit Johnny! So whenever I get nicked it must always be MY fault?" Mike looked at him.

"I guess it must seem that way and I'm sorry. Now have you done yelling at me?" Liam nodded "Good! Now how's your eye?" Liam had forgotten about his eye.

"Good Johnny hits like a girl anyway."

Later his black eye was nearly gone and Mike had called them into tea. Sapphire had been trying to finish painting but Mike had made her jump and smudge it. She ranted to Mike for ages, much to the amusement of the other kids. When they finally sat down Mike coughed to get everyone's attention. "Ok, as a few of you know… The council gave me some money to reward you with… Now I thought I'd get you something big with it… Instead of something long-term. Anyway so I got a holiday!" Everyone cheered but Mike hadn't finished yet. "To Orlando Florida in the USA!" The sound was deafening.

Every tucked in to Tracy's horrid cooking but were to Happy to complain… "This tastes disgusting!" Cried Elektra… Nearly everyone. "Ok guys! Here are the details:

We leave in 1 week! We are going for 5 weeks and have rented the whole of this small hotel with a swimming pool! And we've got 4 week long passes to Disney, Universal, Busch gardens, Wet & Wild and Sea World!" Everyone cheered. It was going to be great!


	2. Questions and answers

Carmen and Lily were texting each other all night!

_I wonder what fashion they'll have there_

_The malls are probably amazing Carm_

_Yea and we'll have a swimming pool all to our selves!_

_Yep I so happy dad said yes_

And so forth. The next morning Tracy decided to write an article on this holiday – Not to publish though – so she asked Mike a bunch of questions:

How will we get to Orlando?

_We will be going by aeroplane to New York and then to Orlando. We won't be staying in New York but it is cheaper to get on two planes._

_The money the kids get will you turn it into dollars and change the money they already have to dollars or what?_

_I will change the money they want to take with them into dollars and each young person will be getting a increase amount on this holiday! _

_Sapphire will get- $50 a week- $250_

Frank will get- $45 a week- $225

_Elektra will get- $45 a week- $225_

_Liam will get- $45 a week- $225_

_Johnny will get- $40 a week-$200_

_Lily will get- $40 a week- $200_

_Carmen will get- $40 a week- $200_

_Toby will get- $40 a week- $200_

_Gus will get- $35 a week- $175_

_Tee will get- $35 a week- $175_

_Harry will get-$30 a week- $150_

_What time do we start the travel?_

_Well, we leave the dumping ground at 7am, so every has to be up by 6 preferably 5:30. We should get to the airport by 8 and it'll take around 2 hours to go through everything and then it'll be 10 then it'll take around half an hour if it's quick to get everyone on the plane and then we'll leave. It'll take around 9 hours to fly to New York, then we get off that plane and we've got half an hour which is plenty of time… to get to the next plane… Our luggage we'll already be on that plane and that'll take 2 hours. Then we'll get there and drive to the hotel._

_What time will we arrive?_

_Well because the Americans have a different time zone than us we will arrive in New York at around 2:30, as there is a 5-hour difference. And we will arrive in Orlando at 5 maybe later. But it'll take a bit to find the hotel._

_What will we do when we get there?_

_We will go shopping to top up on stuff and then I'll tell which room each of you are in and you'll have a quick tea then got to bed. No, no one gets too chose who they will be sleeping with but I have put a mixture of characters in each room. The next we'll just relax maybe explore._

_What's the hotel called?_

_Clearwater View hotel_

_What about packing?_

_Well everyone should pack_

_In their back luggage _

_1 or 2 swimming costumes_

_5 or 6 t-shirts_

_4 or 5 shorts_

_4 or 5 pairs of socks_

_4 or 5 underwear_

_2 or 3 pairs of shoes- Trainers and sandals._

_4 or 5 Pyjamas _

_A sun hat_

_Sunglasses_

_Toothbrush_

_Toothpaste_

_Face cloth_

_Shampoo_

_Conditioner _

_Swimming towel_

_Anything else that they'll need_

_Front Luggage:_

_No Sharp things (Including pencil sharpeners)_

_No bombs_

_No liquids_

_Money_

_Phone- turned off_

_Things to entertain yourself with_

_Head phones- there's going to be a TV on the airplane for each of you!_

_Any other Info?  
_

_Yes, We all have to start packing tomorrow and be done by Wednesday the day before we leave. Tell Gina or me if there is anything you need or have any questions. We will go to Magic kingdom first and then we'll vote but we will go see everything and we will go on everything. I have picked whom you sleep with and who you are on the plane with but you can hang with anyone – in this group – which you want to during the day. We will mostly be going out for tea and having picnic lunch. We will have one or two big breakfasts while we are there._

Tracy went home and typed up the article, which was to be done by teatime… Mike and Gina handled the kids who were much more quiet as they were talking about the holiday, everyone was really exited. The kids made guesses on the holiday, some were quite accurate and some were just completely out of the question (The younger kids and Liam). Most people had been abroad but they only told a bit of what happened, as they hadn't been to Orlando.

Tracy showed up just after tea with the article. She sat on the sofa in the playroom and Liam sat next her and Sapphire and Harry on the other side. Everyone else huddled around. Tracy read the article out loud:

_The holiday to Orlando will be spent resting in Clearwater View hotel. No one is going to choose who they sleep with_…

"Hang on, Hang on, Hang on." Liam said, interrupting. "What do you mean we won't chose who we sleep with?" Tracy covered his mouth and continued.

_As Mike will choose and he will mix everyone up however everyone can choose who to hang with in the day._

Liam nodded and Tracy took her hand away from his mouth.

_Also Mike will be choosing who we sit with on the planes. There will be rows of 3 and 4. _

_Starting with the packing everyone should pack._

_In their back luggage _

_1 or 2 swimming costumes_

_5 or 6 t-shirts_

_4 or 5 shorts_

_4 or 5 pairs of socks_

_4 or 5 underwear_

_2 or 3 pairs of shoes- Trainers and sandals._

_4 or 5 Pyjamas _

_A sun hat_

_Sunglasses_

_Toothbrush_

_Toothpaste_

_Face cloth_

_Shampoo_

_Conditioner_

_Bodywash_

_Chargers_

_Swimming towel_

_Anything else that they'll need_

_Front Luggage:_

_No Sharp things (Including pencil sharpeners)_

_No bombs_

_No liquids_

_Money_

_Phone- turned off_

_Things to entertain yourself with_

_Head phones- there's going to be a TV on the airplane for each of you!_

Everyone cheered and Liam yelled, "I want to live on this airplane!"

_We are to start packing tomorrow and we have to be finished by Wednesday. That's the deadline. Everyone should ask Mike or Gina if they want to know anything more._

_Going on to the day… _

_Everyone has to be awake by 6._

"What!" Sapphire yelled. "There is no way I am waking up at 6!" Everyone groaned in agreement.

_But 5:30 would be better._

"WHAT!" Screamed Sapphire.

_We have to leave the dumping ground at 7 and we should get to the airport around 8. It'll take 2 hours to get through everything and we will get on the plane and leave around 10:30ish._

At New York Lily and Carmen screamed and Liam was like. "New York?"

_We are going to New York because it is cheaper to take 2 Planes. _

"Oh!" Everyone said.

_When we arrive it'll be 2:30 when we arrive but we would have travelled 9 hours._

"How does that work?" Asked Harry.

"Well America is in a different time zone, which is 5 hours behind ours." Gus said, reading out of 1 of his notebooks. "Thank you Gus!" Mike smiled.

_We have half an hour to get onto the other plane. Our luggage will already of gotten onto the other plane. This plane everyone will sit in twos, which Mike will be choosing. _

Sapph scowled, Liam rolled his eyes and Elektra kicked the wall.

_That'll take about 2 hours and then, when we get there, we will rent a mini van. First we will go to find the hotel then we will go to the super market and buy what we'll need for that day and the next. Then Mike will tell everyone what room there in and we will go to sleep._

"And so ends the longest day!" said Mike but he shut up at all the looks he was being given.

_The next day, we'll have a relaxing day. We will probably go shopping in the afternoon and get everything we need for the next day. The next day we'll go to Magic Kingdom in Disney. _

All the younger ones cheered but all the older ones rolled their eyes.

_We will be voting on where we go each day but we will go everywhere including all the theme parks, water parks, walks and malls._

Carmen and Lily screamed and jumped up and down.

_We will be going out to dinner and having a picnic lunch… We will have one or two big breakfasts. As far as money is concerned Mike we'll turn all money you want to take into dollars and your pocket money_

_Sapphire will get- $50 a week- $250_

"Yes!" Sapphire yelled.

_Frank will get- $45 a week- $225_

Elektra will get- $45 a week- $225

_Liam will get- $45 a week- $225_

Liam and Frank high-fived and Sapphire yelled "in your face losers."

_Johnny will get- $40 a week-$200_

_Lily will get- $40 a week- $200_

_Carmen will get- $40 a week- $200_

Carmen and Lily screamed again.

_Toby will get- $40 a week- $200_

_Gus will get- $35 a week- $175_

_Tee will get- $35 a week- $175_

Tee smiled while hugging Tracy

_Harry will get-$30 a week- $150_

"Yay!" said Harry running around.

"Ok that's it, ask Mike and Gina if you have anymore questions. Now isn't it most of your bedtimes?"


	3. Lists and Packing

Everyone was packing; it was 3 days till they left. Gus had written checklists on what each person needed to have. He had already done himself so he was already. Mike had changed all his money so he could spend it America, he was really looking forward to it.

Tracy couldn't wait to go to Orlando. It would be so much fun! Cam would get the flat to herself, and all the tiding up! It was going to be amazing! Tracy had been scrubbing the same plate for about 10 minuets. Frank was supposed to be helping her. "FRANK!" She yelled. Frank ran into the kitchen.

"Sorry Tracy, I forgot."

"It's ok, just help." Frank nodded, and picked up a dish. "So you excited about the holiday?" Frank nodded.

"Me and Liam want to go on all the roller coasters, it'll be great fun!" Frank grinned.

"Yeah? Well you'll probably have to go on all the baby rides as well." Frank rolled his eyes at Tracy.

"It'll still be fun."

"Of course it will Frank, the greatest fun the dumping ground has every faced!" Frank smiled.

"Yea, it will."

It was the day before they went and Gus was making sure everyone had everything. First himself:

"First, back luggage: Underwear… Check; 2 trunks… Check; 6 t-shirts… Check…"

He had everything on the list and for things that weren't on the list: "Statue… Check; notebooks… check; Snacks… Check." Next Carmen.

"Ok Carmen I'll read what you need of my list then you just need to say check if you've got it ok?"

"Cool." Said Carmen.

"First Back luggage: Shorts?"

"Check."

"Underwear?"

"Check."

"Chargers?"

"Err no… Hold on…" Carmen grabbed her phone charger and threw it in her bag. "Got it."

"You're supposed to say check!"

"Check."

"Hair-straightens?"

"Check."

"Body Wash?"

"Check!"

"Toothbrush?"

"Check."

"T-shirts?"

"Check."

"Dresses?"

"Check."

"Socks?"

"Check."

"Sunglasses?"

"Yea… Check these out!" She grabbed her sunglasses out her bag and put them on. "Aren't they cute?"

"Just say check!"

"Check." Carmen put them back in her bag.

"Trainers?"

"Check."

"Sandals?"

"Check… aren't they cute?" Carmen took them out of her bag and showed him.

"Shampoo?"

"Check." She put her sandals back in her bag.

"Conditioner?"

"Check."

"Make up?"

"Check… Is this enough?" Carmen got a gigantic bag out of her suitcase and showed him.

"Yes… Jewellery?"

"Yeah… Wait I need more!" She shoved her make-up bag back in and grabbed all her jewellery and shoved it in. "Check."

"Swimming towel?"

"Check."

"Face cloth."

"No hold on!" She ran to the bathroom and got her face cloth and then she shoved it in her bag. "Check."

"Toothpaste?"

"Check."

"Swimming costumes?"

"Check… and they are super cute."

"Pyjamas?"

"Check… they are also cute."

"Hair bands?"

"Check."

"Goggles?"

"Check!"

"Sun hat?"

"Check and a pretty one to!"

"Good now front luggage! Head phones?"

"Check."

"Phone?"

"No, I'll put it in tomorrow."

"Mike said today!"

"Alright fine, check."

"Money?"

"Check." Carmen sang.

"Magazines?"

"Check. And I'll buy more at the airport!"

"Snacks?"

"Check."

"Good you're done!" Gus walked out the door.

"Thanks Gus."

Now Liam.

"Back luggage: Body wash?"

"Check!" Liam yelled.

"Shorts?"

"Check!" Liam yelled louder.

"Guitar?"

"Check." Liam whispered.

"Pyjamas?"

"Check." Liam said in a really low voice.

"Toothbrush?"

"Check." Liam said in a really high voice.

"Cap?"

"Oh no. Forgot." Liam said in his normal voice throwing his cap inside the suitcase. "Check!"

"Toothpaste?"

"Check." Liam said really fast.

"Trainers?"

"Check." Liam said really slowly.

"Sandals?"

"Check." Liam sung.

"Trunks?"

"Forgot…" Liam threw his trunks in the suitcase, 2 pairs. "Check!"

"Underwear?"

"Check." Liam sung like in an opera.

"T-shirts?"

"Ch-ch-checked!" Liam rapped.

"Socks?"

"Check." Liam said in a French accent.

"Face cloth?"

"Oh… no…" Liam ran and got his face cloth and threw it in. "Check."

"Sunglasses?"

"Check!" Liam said in a Spanish accent.

"Shampoo?"

"Check." Liam pretended to cry.

"Conditioner?"

"Check." Liam said angrily.

"Swimming towel."

"Check." Liam said nervously.

"Chargers?"

"Damn it." Liam said grabbing his phone and Mp3 charger and chucking it in his suitcase. "Check."

"Good now front luggage! Phone?"

"I'll put it in later." Liam said.

"Mike said now!"

"Fine now. Check."

"Head Phones?"

"Checkaronie."

"Money?"

"Checker Check!"

"Mp3?"

"Checkamini."

"Snacks?"

"Checkson!"

"Good, you're done!" Gus left.

"Thanks Mate!"

Gus had done everyone by teatime. Tea was pasta with fresh tomato sauce and ham. It was delicious! Tracy didn't make it; Cam came round and made it. "This is amazing, Cam! You really should teach Tracy to cook sometime!" Liam said and Cam laughed.

"Anyway, are you all looking forward to going to Orlando?"

Everyone yelled "Yeah!" Cam and Mike laughed.

After tea all the young people sat in the playroom talking about the holiday.

"I can't wait to go see all the pretty princesses at Disney!" Lily smiled happily.

"I can't wait to see this show in Disney called Fantasia! It is apparently all about dreams and stuff!" Grinned Tee.

"I can't wait to go shopping in the Florida mall!" Carmen said excitedly. "Well I can't wait to go on the incredible Hulk at Universal!" Liam laughed.

"I can't wait to see Harry Potter world!" Toby grinned. "I can't wait to go to Celebration, it is supposed to be amazing." Sapphire said smiling.

"Jeff's looking forward to going out every night!" Harry hugged Jeff. "Well I'm looking forward the rocking roller coaster!" Elektra smirked.

"I'm looking forward to seeing how things work in America!" Gus said while writing in his notebook.

"Well I'm looking forward to Sea World." Frank smiled.

"I'm looking forward to having a swimming pool, that'll be awesome." Johnny jumped up and down.

"Harry, bed time!" Gina said coming into the Playroom.

"But his bed times not till 8, it's only 7!" Said Sapphire, holding onto Harry. "Yes well, everyone's going to bed an hour early, as we have to get up early tomorrow!" Gina said. Ignoring all the moans she took Harry by the hand and got him ready for bed.

Soon after Gus, Tee, Carmen and Lily went to bed; then Toby and Johnny; then Liam, Elektra, Frank and Sapphire. Mike and Gina went to bed early to and Tracy went home.

Carmen and Lily were texting each other in the middle of the night as neither of them could sleep:

_Carmen: Lily, I'm so excited!_

_Lily: I know right! It'll be amazing!_

_Carmen: I know I can't wait to go shopping and out for dinner_

_Lily: I know and I can't wait to see the princesses_

_Carmen: It's like a dream come true_

Lily: Try to go to sleep now Carm

_Carmen: KK_


End file.
